Battle of the Bands - Fairy Tail Style
by fairytailcelestialmage
Summary: This a story about Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Lissana, Yukino and Erza and how they become friends with the famous band Fairy Tail. Full Summary given inside! Has StiCy. GaLe, NaLi, GruVia, JerZa , RougeXYukino, pretty much everything. Rated T for Gajeel's and Gray's foul mouths. First fanfic,sorry for crappy summary!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic,so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Gajeel and levy would be a couple.**

**_Chapter: Introduction_**

This is the story of a group of girls – Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Yukino Agaria and Lissana Strauss. They all belong to the group of the richest families of Fiore. They study in Fairy Tail High School. They all are very beautiful girls, especially Lucy, but in the school, they all dress up as Nerds with loose clothes and large glasses except Erza, who was Student Council President. They wanted the people to be friends with them for their personality, not their wealth.

Though they were not popular, they had some friends, Mirajane Strauss – Lissana's Sister, Laxus Heartfilia –Lucy's brother, Wendy McGarden – Levy's sister and Cana Alberona Mirajane's friend. However they were never dissatisfied. They were all unique, but all of them had a common interest in music. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Yukino and Lissana had formed a band secretly; (their parents knew of course).Erza was their manager. They called themselves the Zodiac. Here, Lucy was Gemini, Juvia was Aquarius, Yukino was Aries, Levy was Libra and Lissana was Virgo. They were going to reveal themselves when the inter school battle of the bands was near.

The story starts at the time when another band named Fairy Tail, from their school came back from their tour. The band was composed of Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Jellal Fernandez was their manager. They had come back to school to take one year off. The FT band was very popular in Fiore.

**Please Review for the later chapters!**


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Author's Note : Sorry for the long absence folks! I was busy with school. Now, here is the first chapter of "The Battle of the Bands – Fairy Tail Style"**

**_Disclaimer_****: - I don't own the song ****"Gotta Find You"**** and obviously not Fairy Tail.**

**XXX-fairytailcelestialmage-XXX **

**Chapter 1**

**_Morning, Fairy Tail High School _**

**Lucy POV **

I reached the school where I was greeted by the rest of the girls. I then asked, "Fairy Tail's coming today right?" Levy was about to reply when suddenly girls started running toward the doors screaming, "Fairy Tail's here" Levy then simply said, "There you go Lu-Chan you got your answer." Just then Mira came and said,"Lucy, Levy, the principal is calling you in his office. Erza, the principal has also told you to get the reports of the activities of the Student Council."

After saying that, Mira went back to her classes. I then said, "Well Levy-Chan we better get to gramps office (yeah, Master Makarov was Lucy's grandfather)"

**_Principal's office_**

"Gramps, why did you call us?" I asked. Gramps replied, "Lucy, Levy I am asking you two to escort Fairy Tail and show them the school". "Why us? Why not the other girls?" I asked. "Because they want to my Granddaughter and also because I want their tour to be peaceful. If I send any of their fans with them, you can imagine the scene…" saying so Makarov shuddered.

Just then the door opened and a group of six boys came in. A blond boy said, "Sorry Gramps for being late but these two, pointing towards a boy with pink hair, (What! Pink hair!)And another, with raven coloured hair, (who for some reason was only in his boxers), would not stop arguing." Gramps said "Don't worry, you are not late Sting and Natsu & Gray, no more fighting", pointing towards the boy with pink hair and the boy wearing only his boxers. I then asked him "Gramps, why is that raven coloured boy only in his boxers?" The said boy yelled loudly, "Darn! When did that happen?" and started looking for his clothes. Meanwhile gramps introduced those weird guys as the band Fairy Tail. I greeted them. Then Gramps introduced me to them as his grand-daughter. I said "Hi, I am Lucy and this is Levy". Gramps then told that we would be showing them around. They agreed and luckily by that time the raven haired guy had returned. The blond haired guy introduced himself as Sting, the raven haired as Gray, the pink haired guy as Natsu, a big boy with lots of piercings as Gajeel, a blue coloured boy with a red coloured tattoo under his eye as Jellal and a calm, black hair coloured boy as Rouge.

**Sting POV**

Gramp's grand-daughter is quite strange. She didn't recognise us at first sight. We actually had to introduce ourselves to her! She also dressed herself as a nerd, which was quite strange as she was quite a looker. She should be showing off her figure. Anyway we went with her and her friend as they took us for a tour of the school. I noticed that it has changed a bit since we left.

I noticed that Gajeel was looking at the short girl known as Levy. I have to admit that her companion, that Lucy was quite cute. _Cute! What am I thinking? Don't think that about a girl you just met_. I soon noticed that we had ended the tour. It was lunch break. Lucy asked if we wanted to eat with them or if we wanted to be tormented by our rabid fans. I shuddered and said that if they could guarantee protection from our fans we would gladly sit with them. She then said that would be no problem as no one usually bothered them as Erza kept them away. I wondered who this Erza was. Hope she wasn't someone dangerous. Anyway we followed her and that short girl to the roof.

**Lucy's POV**

As I toured Fairy Tail around the school, I noticed that Sting was preoccupied. Anyway, I minded my own business. The school was so big, by the time we finished, it was lunch break. We went to the cafeteria, but seeing the rush there, I asked them that if they wanted to have lunch with us or go to cafeteria and be assaulted by their rabid fans. Sting asked if we could offer protection from their fans. I replied that Erza would take care of them. But just in case, me and Levy took them through the secret way to the roof. We then reached the roof and were greeted by the gang, who had gathered upstairs to have lunch. Luckily for the boys, Erza was there so there were no persons here other than the gang. After introducing the boys to the gang, I asked the girls to share their bento with them as they did not have any food with them.

The girls agreed and since we already had a bit of excess food, we shared it with them. While eating, I noticed that the big boy having piercings, Gajeel looking quite intently at Levy. I smirked internally, intending to tease Levy-Chan about this later. After we ate, all of us relaxed. Just at that moment the bell rang. Everyone went down but since I had a free period, I did not. I also noticed that Sting also did not go. I asked if he had a free period too. Replying in the affirmative, he asked me where the music room was. Rising up, I offered to show it to him. He then also rose and I took him to the room. There, I asked him if he did not mind, could he play me a song? He consented and took one of the guitars and began tuning it.

**Sting POV**

When Lucy asked me to play a song I did not mind. I guess she could not resist the opportunity to hear me sing. While I was tuning the guitar, I asked if she could play me a song too. Though she protested at first, she agreed in the end. After I finished tuning the guitar, I started the song

**(Sorry I will put songs of artists only as I don't write songs myself) **

**Gotta Find You (Joe Jonas in Camp Rock)**

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_  
_What it means to know just who I am,_  
_I think I finally found a better place to start_  
_No one ever seems to understand_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I am singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_Oh yeah_  
_(Yeah)_

_You're the remedy I am searching hard to find_  
_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_  
_Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile_  
_When I find you it will be alright_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I am singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_  
_Can't find the words to say_  
_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_  
_Where you are is where I wanna be_  
_Next to you, you next to me_  
_Oh_  
_I need to find you_  
_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you (need to find you)_  
_Gotta find you (yeah)_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that im singing_  
_I need to find you (need to find you)_  
_Gotta find you (gotta find you)_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_Gotta find you_  
_Yeah_  
_Gotta find you_

** End of Sting's POV**

(While Sting was singing,)

**Lucy's POV**

Wow, I can't believe that Sting was so good. Yes, I had heard a few of Fairy tail's songs but then I had not liked his voice much. But now, I heard his voice and it was very good. I guess that I was wrong about him. Soon, I found myself admiring his looks, hair and then suddenly stopped my thoughts. _Lucy, don't think that about a boy you just met today, _I told to myself. Just as I roused myself from my thoughts, Sting finished his song. I guess I have to sing now. I went to the guitar rack and started tuning it.

* * *

**Sting: See, even Lucy cannot resist me or my looks! I am so great.**

**Lucy: I can resist your arrogant behaviour, Stingy Bee!**

**Sting: Who are you calling Stingy Bee, Blondie?**

**Lucy: You, idiot. And I am not Blondie, my name's Lucy.**

**Sting: I am not an idiot, Blondie.**

**Lucy: I have a name which is not Blondie, but Lucy**

**Fairytailcelestialmage: Will you two stop bickering? (Erza-like stare) If not, then I might do something bad for both of you (Laughs evilly)**

**Lucy and Sting: (Terrified) Ye-yes mam.**

**Fairytailcelestialmage: So, be quiet and let me write the next chapter.**

**Lucy: So, how was the chapter? R&R please! (Or Author-chan will kill me!)**

**Fairytailcelestialmage: Please PM me if you have any ideas! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2 Admiration

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter of ****"The Battle of the Bands – Fairy Tail Style"**

**_Disclaimer_****: - I don't own the song "Here I am" and obviously not Fairy Tail. If I did NaLu and GaLe would be official.**

**XXX-fairytailcelestialmage-XXX **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Admiration**

**Lucy's POV**

On the previous chapter,

_Soon, I found myself admiring his looks, hair and then suddenly stopped my thoughts. Lucy, don't think that about a boy you just met today, I told to myself. Just as I roused myself from my thoughts, Sting finished his song. I guess I have to sing now. I went to the guitar rack and started tuning it. _

**Still Lucy's POV**

After that I started my song, it went like this-

**Here I Am - Renee Sandstorm**

_They tell you a good girl is quiet_

_And that you should never ask why_

_Cause it only makes it harder to fit in_

_You should be happy, excited_

_Even if you're just invited_

_Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

_It's so hard just waiting_

_In a line that never moves_

_It's time you started making_

_Your own rules_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_Say here I am_

_Here I am_

_Make em listen_

_Cause there's no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_Say here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_oh, oh, oh_

_Here I am_

_oh oh_

_You only get one life to work it_

_So who cares if it's not perfect_

_Say "it's close enough to perfect for me"_

_Why should you hide from the thunder_

_And the lightening that you are under_

_Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be_

_If how your living isn't working_

_There's one thing that will help_

_You got to finally just stop searching_

_To find yourself_

_Oh_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_Say here I am_

_Here I am_

_Make em listen_

_Cause there's no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_Say here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_The world better make some room_

_Yea move over, over_

_Cause your coming through_

_Cause your coming through_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_Say here I am_

_Here I am_

_Make em listen_

_Cause there's no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_Say here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Here I am_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Here I am_

After I finished my song, I saw Sting staring at me. Puzzled, I asked "Am I was that bad?" On listening to my question, he was surprised and started. He asked "What?" I then repeated my question. Shaking his head, he replied that it was very good. In fact it was excellent. I was really surprised and also thankful. I replied that he was also an excellent singer. He thanked me for the compliment.

**End of Lucy's POV **

**Sting's POV**

I was very surprised at Lucy's voice. It was so good that I was lost in the song. When she asked me a question, I was startled. When she asked whether her voice was bad, I said that her song was excellent. I then asked if she was a singer. When she replied in the negative, I was quite surprised as when she was singing, it seemed that she was used to performing in public.

When she was singing I remembered my mother's voice, who was also a good singer. Then I told myself to become normal. She was happy in heaven and she should remain there. Then I asked Lucy, "Where did you learn singing like that?" She replied that her mother had taught her to sing. I asked who her mother was. She replied that her mother's name was Layla Heartfilia. On knowing Lucy's mother's name, I was shocked. It was the name of my mother's best friend. I then asked if she was alive. With a sad face, Lucy told me that her mother had died 7 years ago. I said that I am sorry. She forgave me and said that she had now learnt to live without her mother; however, she was concerned about her last talk to Lucy. Layla had told Lucy to say sorry to her best friend. However Lucy did not remember her mother's best friend. She had asked her father and he had told her that her mother's friend was someone named Susan Eucliffe. Since I had the same last name, Lucy thought that it was someone from his family and if he knew anything about her, could he help her to fulfil her mother's last wish?

On the other hand, hearing my mother's name, my suspicions were confirmed. I said to Lucy that Layla's best friend was my mother. On hearing that, she looked relieved. She then asked if she could meet my mother. I said that I could talk to her and then take Lucy over to our house. She would be very relieved to meet her best friend's daughter. We then agreed to let Lucy tell the news about Layla's death to her.

* * *

**Lucy: So, how was the chapter? R&R please!**

**Fairytailcelestialmage: Please forgive me for the short chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's note

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating but I have to tell you that I won't be updating the story for some time as my half yearly exams are here. As soon as my exams finish, I will start updating again.**

**See ya!**

**Fairytailcelestialmage**


End file.
